vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Víðarr Shoes Woman
Summary Víðarr Shoes Woman is an unnamed magician of Neccesarius who fought Kanzaki Kaori during her mission to recover control over one of the Aqua Tunnels, special submarines acting as marine prisons for criminal magicians caught by Neccesarius that had been taken over by the prisoners. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Unknown Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Around 18 (Around the same age as Kaori) Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, concealment and defensive magic, can increase her own strength and the strength of anything around her, such as the air, water or gravity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Much stronger than a normal magician through the use of her spell, described to have the leg strength of a Saint and being easily on par with Kanzaki Kaori, managed to hurt Kanzaki with her attacks) Speed: Likely High Hypersonic+ (Could flee from Kaori, who only caught her with a short burst of speed, can match Kaori in a fight by boosting her own speed and slowing down Kaori) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Building level with magic (Her defensive spell protected her from being ripped to shreds by sand sent flying by a high-speed impact, tanked a kick from a non-serious Kanzaki) Stamina: High. She could match a non-serious Kanzaki. Range: Standard melee range; at least tens of meters with Víðarr Shoes Standard Equipment: Hundreds of small leather triangles Intelligence: Average; knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses; loses her powers if her leather triangles are destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Víðarr Shoes:' Her magic is based around the shoes worn by Víðarr, the god destined to kill Fenrir after it devoured Odin at Ragnarok. Second only to Thor in pure strength, in the legend Víðarr grabbed Fenrir’s giant upper jaw with both hands, stepped on its lower jaw with his shoes, and ripped its body in two. Víðarr's shoes were made out of triangular pieces of leather cast aside while making human shoes and not any special material, making the easiest divine weapon to reproduce, even by normal magicians. She carries a ton of triangular pieces of leather a few centimeters across that have been polished with high-quality waxing in her two bags. She scatters these leather pieces over a surface and stomps on them in order to activate her spell, increasing the physical strength of herself and of things around her. For example, as she fought with Kanzaki over the ocean she stomped the water as she punched the Saint, who dodged the punch but was harmed by the splash of seawater slamming into her with tremendous speed. By increasing the strength of the wind around her, she increases the strength of her blows. She uses the repellent force of the waves to increase her leg strength, allowing her to jump higher and run on water. She can also increase the gravity affecting an opponent to lower their speed a bit. While any of these phenomena on its own would not be enough to fight a Saint like Kanzaki, the combination allowed the Víðarr Shoes woman to match her and do more damage with her attacks that what a proper attack from her would do. *'Other Spells:' Additionally, the Víðarr Shoes woman uses a high-level concealment spell that only leaves her visible as a small blur, even to the eyes of a Saint. She also uses a defensive spell that protected her form being shredded by sand that had been sent flying by Kanzaki's slamming them both into sand at high speed and allowed her to tank a kick from the Saint. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7